Neuro-anatomical and electro-physiological studies are being used to follow ascending cerebellar connections through the midbrain and diencephalon to the cerebral cortex. Similar studies are in progress to follow descending connections from specific cortical areas (neo and paleo) through the brain stem to various cerebellar folia.